tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainy moment (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = June 07, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation *opens curtains* Ah…… The rain stopped. *Yamato meows* Mm? Fufu, good for you. You can go out today as well. *Yamato meows* Kai, if you run like that, you’ll fall down. You don’t have time? You’re to blame for not sleeping without preparing and waking up late. What’s today’s request? Help with moving? Hm…… It’s nothing. It’s just I’m thinking you do anything and really do it. Yesterday was helping with an errand. Before that was searching for a lost dog, was it? I’ll help too. Like…… The rent and food. Since you’re the one paying for all of it. Eh!? That time was because I never washed dishes before, so it can’t be helped that it’s still a little bit dirty, right? When searching for the lost dog? Ah, anyone will get lost walking on those complicated roads…… I think. Uh…… I’m not a rich kid! Even I can help out with simple things like carrying stuff…… maybe. Ah, don’t laugh! And what’s with the weakling? Don’t compare me with your idiotic strength. I’m alright. Just normal, okay. My arms won’t fall off just by carrying stuff. My fingers? You’re asking if my fingers are okay? Why my fingers? …… do I unconsciously shield it? I didn’t notice it. Anyway, what I want to say is I fell bad relying it all to you. I’ll work and pay back at least my own expenses. Aah, wai, stop it! Fine, I get it! I get it! I just need to watch over the house right? Okay, okay. Refill the fridge with milk, right? I get it. I’ll buy it. I’ll buy it but what I want to do is not errands for kids and…… Ah, I’m telling you don’t treat me like a kid. *sighs* That’s enough. Anyway, are you okay with the time? *Kai runs for his life* *sighs* That Kai, even though he’s still a minor himself, he always treats others like a kid. *Yamato meows* You also think so, too right? But letting Kai say it, rather than being treated like a kid, it’s more like being treated like a cat. On that rainy day, Kai picks up you and me like we’re cats. Just what’s a cat? If I’m here, I won’t get wet from the rain. It’s warm. It’s so warm…… that it sometimes can be troubling. *Yamato meows* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *pants* *pants* *pants* …… so heavy. This is not because I’m a weakling or anything. The bag… yes, this bag is just hard to carry. It’s just no good. Uh… that’s definitely it. In the first place, vinyl bags really bites into the hands. It leaves a mark and hurts and is easily torn. …… this is the worst. *sits down* Whew…… let’s take a break. *noises in the background* What day is it today? There’s sure a lot of people. So many sounds overflowing and being quite messy… it hurts a bit. *sighs*… Even my head is starting to hurt. It’s amazing that everyone’s alright. *sighs* Mm? *someone pats Rui’s shoulders* What? Eh? Who… are you? … Shiwasu Kakeru? No, I’m not asking for your name. … rather than feeling sick, it’s just that my head hurts from so many sounds. You don’t understand what I’m saying, right? I look eerie if I say so myself. I’m creepy, right? Just ignore me. You can go. Why are you… sitting beside me? Because I look sick, huh… Did you listened to what I just said? Okay. Okay. It’s not you. It’s Kakeru. Me? I’m… Rui. Minaduki Rui. Wait, why are we introducing ourselves? If you say my name is unusual, I can say the same thing to you. I’m telling you, listen to what I’m saying, Kakeru. *sighs* I don’t know if Kakeru’s just a good person nowadays or just very my-pace. Fufu! Huh? Well even I can laugh. Uh… this? It’s from shopping. It’s a lot, right? Because my roommate sure can eat like a cow. After taking a bath, he can drink half pack of the milk in one go . He said it’s the best part after taking a bath, but I don’t really understand it. Yeah, well… I guess it’s good for health. He tends to hit his head. Ah, my roommate is a guy. Then today…… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh, Kai you’re back. That was fast. Okay. Okay……. I’m back. Anyway, you’re fast. Helping with moving, were there only few luggage? ……… huh? Wait a second. I can’t keep up what you’re saying. Um… Kai’s job for today was helping with moving, right? Why is it that when I thought you’re back, you and also I are going to move? Because I can’t live by myself? That’s none of your business. What I’m asking now is not that but why and where are we moving. When you helped with an idol group’s moving, you’ve been scouted as an idol yourself? Kai… is your head okay? Aah! No… I don’t think this is alright at all. I don’t think there’s any more suspicious story than that. To begin with, you’re the only one being scouted. I can’t enter… the dorms right? !?!?! Huh!? When you showed them my picture, I should go as well!? And they’re eager for it!? Y-you! When did you took someone’s picture…!? …… what kind of picture did you took? Delete it. Delete it right now!! It’s decided…what is!? Don’t decide it!! I absolutely won’t be an idol!! Uhh… listen to what I’m saying!!! *Yamato meows* External links *Ritsuki1130 - Translation Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas)